1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional test apparatus for testing semiconductor apparatuses tests a plurality of devices under test in parallel. The number of devices under test testable in parallel in one test apparatus is limited by the size of the test head on which such devices under test are mounted. Therefore, for increasing the number of devices under test testable in parallel, it is essential to provide a large test head.    Patent Document No. 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,385,385    Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent No. 4365213
The conventional method of preparing a large test head has been additional purchase of a large test head. With this method, however, existing test heads will be a waste, and it also increases the capital investment.